Saturday Night
by shhhnope
Summary: Con el tiempo aprenderás que intentar pedir perdón, decir que amas, decir que extrañas, decir que necesitas, ante una tumba... Ya no tiene sentido. Pero desafortunadamente, sólo con el tiempo. Songfic.


**D**isclaimer**:** Obviamente, 'Naruto' & todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi. No sé porque tengo que decirlo. & La canción _10:15, Saruday Night_ pertenece a **T**he **C**ure :)! La recomiendo.

**A**dvertencias**: **SasuNaru & lo demás que ya saben :)

* * *

**S**aturday **N**ight

-

_10:15, Saturday night, & the tap drips under the strip light.  
& I'm sitting in the kitchen sink, & the tap drips;  
Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip…_

Aquel sonido no cesaba. Él seguía ahí sentado bajo el lavabo. Sus ojos dolían. Dolían de tanto llorar. Estaban inflamados & dolían. Pensaba que en algún instante iba a quedarse sin más fluido corporal que expulsar en forma de lágrimas. Y aun así seguía llorando. Porque el alma le lastimaba horrorosamente. Sentía que en cada suspiro que daba se le estaba escapando. Pero aun así el sonido continuaba. El sonido que le recordaba a él & a su intangible desdicha. Por ese sencillo y molesto sonido se había desatado una serie de acontecimientos que acabarían con la única fuente de felicidad que alguna vez había tenido y que jamás lograría tener otra vez. Aunque el aun no lo creía. Él no creía que en esa habitación solo estuviese su cuerpo tratando de escapar del mundo, el sonido que no acababa, y el pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba a través de la ventana.

_Waiting for the telephone to ring & I'm wondering where she's been,  
& I'm crying for yesterday, & the tap drips;  
Drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip drip…_

Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, y junto a este estaba el teléfono. Su mayor deseo a corto plazo, era que el teléfono produjese el fastidioso sonido que siempre hacía cuando, en algún lugar del mundo, cerca o lejos, alguien había oprimido en el orden correcto su número. Pero el no deseaba una llamada cualquiera. El solo quería que en la pequeña pantalla apareciese el nombre de aquella persona que le hacía estremecer con solo verle. El quería escuchar su voz. ¿Dónde estaría en ese instante? Porque él sabía que, sí, _estaba_. Podía sentir su esencia. Así fuese dentro de el mismo, aun la sentía.  
Nunca se había arrepentido de nada hasta ese momento. Se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso._ 'Llama al plomero, la gotera no cesa'_. Era la veinteava vez que se lo decía, pero siempre con su tono de voz tan calmado. Como le gustaba escucharlo. Y no llamaba al plomero por el simple hecho de que eso le molestaba. Y le encantaba cuando su sien se fruncía y su voz se alteraba. Le encantaba verlo molesto. Pero esta vez se altero en exceso y una desagradable disputa se formó. Palabras hirientes volaban a través del recinto en el que se encontraban, porque tras esta excusa de la gotera, sacaron a relucir los problemas que tenían sin solucionar. Fue una mala manera de hacerlo. El de cabellos negros decidió, finalmente, dejar el lugar. _'Tu actitud me extenúa muchas veces, piénsalo'_ & tras estas palabras el fuerte ruido que produjo la puerta, dejo al rubio inmóvil & meditabundo.  
Por esta simpleza, el mundo del último se había venido abajo. Habían pasado varias horas cuando una llamada lo despertó de su letargo temporal. _'Lo siento pero… Un accidente ha ocurrido'_. La voz femenina estaba quebrantada, le costaba pronunciar las palabras, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Pero él sabía a qué se refería. & No podía ser cierto. Todo era producto de un mal sueño del cual se despertaría & a su lado encontraría al ser que más le importaba en todo el mundo. El nunca lo creería. Era sencillamente _imposible_. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, en lo más profundo de su alma, el sabía que era cierto & que lo había perdido todo. Ahora era nada. & Sentado con el pequeño rayo de luz sobre su rostro y las lagrimas fluyendo lentamente por sus mejillas, su mente comenzaba a reproducir todo su pasado que por un molesto sonido, había desaparecido.

_'Con el tiempo aprenderás que intentar perdonar o pedir perdón, decir que amas, decir que extrañas, decir que necesitas, ante una tumba… ya no tiene sentido. Pero desafortunadamente, sólo con el tiempo'_

* * *

**¿**_Reviews_**?** :)

Caam**i'**


End file.
